The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Computer-generated presentations are widely used in business, academic, scientific, and other environments. Typically, a computer-generated presentation is made up of multiple slides having text and, in some cases, images in a digital image file format such as BMP, JPEG, etc. For example, a user may illustrate the presentation by inserting drawings or photographs into the corresponding slides. Generally, during a presentation, the user sequentially shows the slides to an audience.